


Keep safe

by Kaantt



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pendant le Livre V, a bit of smut at the end, they're full of love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaantt/pseuds/Kaantt
Summary: Bohort et Léodagan ont besoin de réconfort.
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Keep safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/gifts).



Bohort avançait dans les couloirs du château. L'épée à la ceinture, les bottes salies par la boue, l'herbe et la pluie, le col de sa tunique était défait laissant apparaître la courbe de sa pomme d'Adam et un triangle de peau à la base de son cou. La moiteur de l'été breton était insupportable. Le temps à la fois humide et légèrement ensoleillé le faisait suffoquer. Une goute de sueur coulait sur son front. Le goût était amer. Léodagan, pardon, le roi Léodagan apparut au détour d'un couloir. Entouré de ses deux gardes du corps, qui paraissaient bien ridicules en comparaison avec la stature et la majesté du roi de Carmélide, le régent avançait dans le couloir. Le regard mauvais. Ses beaux yeux aux reflets dorés étaient durs, sévères, aucune étincelle ne brillait en eux. Il était terrifiant. Mais Bohort n'avait plus peur. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de celui qui avait été son amant. Le roi fit signe à ses gardes de s'arrêter. Bohort cracha avec un signe de tête faussement respectueux.

"Sire.

-Seigneur Bohort." Répondit le nouveau roi sur le même ton.

Léodagan soutint le regard de Bohort, avant, le chevalier de Gaunes aurait détourné le regard, rougi et se serait mis à balbutier. Plus maintenant. Le futur roi gardait les yeux plantés dans ceux du régent. Leur noir profond était triste et accusateur. La trahison de son cousin Lancelot, la tentative de putsch et la déchéance d'Arthur Pendragon avaient eu raison de la bienveillance et de la joie naturelle de Bohort. Il ne se laissa pas s'étonner de ce changement et reprit les hostilités.

"Votre frère et vous êtes revenus de la tourelle.

-Comme vous l'avez demandé.

-Bien vous -

-Nous avons tué un homme." Déclara Bohort, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaître dans sa voix.

Le sang du régent se glaça dans ses veines. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre un jour ces cinq mots dans la bouche du prince de Gaunes. Les mots de Bohort étaient terribles mais vides. Aucun regret, aucune tristesse, aucun dégoût. Le roi ne savait quoi répondre à cette nouvelle. Le regard froid et perçant de Bohort l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander plus de détails mais le prince de Gaunes ne le laissa pas parler.

"Puis-je disposer sire?"

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Léodagan, il reprit sa route, passant devant le roi et ses gardes du corps. Léodagan resta pantois, il fixait l'endroit où se trouvait Bohort quelques instants auparavant, la bouche toujours entrouverte et un sentiment de malaise s'emparant de lui.

Un peu plus tard ce soir-là Léodagan se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Bohort. Il avait retiré sa couronne. La morsure du métal sur sa peau avait laissé sur son front une mince bande de chaire creusée et rougie. Sa respiration était courte. Il était nerveux. Ses mains tremblaient. Il serra les poings pour faire disparaître la désagréable sensation de picotement qui parcourait ses paumes et ses phalanges. Il frappa à la lourde porte de chêne. Trois coups forts mais hésitants retentirent.

"Quoi?"

La voix de Bohort était douce et accueillante. Il entendit le chevalier se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Léodagan hésita. Devait-il vraiment rester? Qu'allait dire Bohort en le voyant se tenir ainsi devant sa chambre? Allait-il même le laisser entrer? La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Bohort tenait la poignée dans sa main. Le visage qui apparut dans entrebâillement de la porte était doux. Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. En voyant qui se tenait derrière la porte le sourire s'évanouit, le visage se durcit, le regard s'assombrit. 

"Sire?

-Bohort- Murmura le roi

-Que faîtes-vous ici? Le coupa le chevalier.

-Pardon?"

Demandait-il vraiment cela? Ce n'était pas juste. Combien de fois Léodagan s'était-il retrouvé devant la porte de Bohort? Attendant que son amant vienne lui ouvrir. Attendant avec impatience de le retrouver et de l'aimer. Comment le chevalier pouvait-il ignorer ce que le roi venait faire devant sa chambre? Ne voyait-il pas dans ses yeux son ancien amour toute la tendresse et toute l'espérance du monde? Le regard de Léodagan chercha celui de Bohort, il devait voir ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, mais il ne le trouva pas. Le chevalier ne voulait pas le regarder. Ses yeux fuyaient, il fixait tout, la pierre, les planches de bois de la porte mais jamais les iris noirs ne rencontrèrent les iris dorés du roi de Carmélide. Le chevalier avait l'air bien moins confient que plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'adressait plus au régent ce regard insolent, ce ton méprisant et cassant et ces mimiques dédaigneuses. Le chevalier reprit pourtant bien vite sa constance. Son visage se durcit et il plongea un regard froid dans celui du roi. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche encore une fois sans aucune émotion.

"Je pensais que mon rapport sur notre affectation à la tour de garde pouvait attendre la réunion de la table ronde de demain. Mais, je vois que notre nouveau régent préfère que les choses soient faites dès qu'il s'en sent l'envie.

-Ne faîtes pas l'idiot Bohort. Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens vous voir. Laissez-moi rentrer."

Cette dernière parole était un ordre, certes. Mais un ordre suppliant. Bohort soupira et trembla, brulé de l'intérieur par les mots et le regard du roi de Carmélide, mais il ne laissait rien paraître, il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et s'écarta du chemin du roi pour le laisser passer le pas de la porte. Il entra dans la pièce et ferma le panneau de bois derrière lui. Bohort se tenait, droit comme un I, dur sévère, c'était au tour de Léodagan de fuir le regard du prince de Gaunes.

"Comme je disais, vous savez très bien pour-

-Je sais très bien?" 

Bohort éclata de rire. Un rire froid, glaçant, pas du tout le rire habituellement chaleureux et souriant du chevalier. Léodagan se ratatina un peu. Il n'osait plus regarder Bohort. Il avait honte et surtout il avait peur. L'autre venait de tuer un homme. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ancien amant. Qu'était-il capable de faire à présent? Le rire de Bohort s'arrêta d'un coup et il reprit d'un ton mielleux et moqueur. Ses mots étaient tranchants, acérés comme des dagues, chacun d'eux s'enfonçait avec violence dans le cœur du roi. Il était brisé et la voix de Bohort était claire.

"Excusez-moi Sire. Veuillez pardonner ma bêtise. Bien sûr, je devrais savoir ce que vous faîtes ici. Vous retournez à votre ancien vice. Il y a deux mois encore, vous vous trouviez chaque nuit dans ma chambre mais depuis l’acquisition de votre nouveau titre je ne vous y ai plus trouvé. Vous m'avez en effet fait comprendre que vous souhaitiez rompre avec moi. Je suppose que maintenant que vous vous retrouvez seul vous venez chercher auprès de moi, je ne sais quel soulagement que vous désirez.

-Bohort! Vous allez m'écouter! Léodagan criait, mais sans colère.

-Sire." Cracha le chevalier avec le même dédain qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Léodagan s'assit sur le lit du chevalier de Gaunes. Il lui montra la place à côté de lui. Une demande silencieuse. Bohort hésita. Le regard du roi lui donnait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne pleurera pas. Plus maintenant. Il avait assez versé de larmes pour cet homme qui l'avait abandonné. La mine misérable de son ancien collègue eut raison de sa résignation. Il s'assit avec lui mais laissa une distance entre eux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Léodagan prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler :

"Écoutez Bohort. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de vous-

-Et vous vous attendez à ce que je gobe ça? Coupa sarcastiquement Bohort.

-Bohort écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît."

Il détourna le regard. Le chevalier de Gaunes ne supportait pas les yeux brûlants du roi sur son cou, son visage, ses épaules, son corps, ses _lèvres._ Il ne le supportait pas. Pas que ce regard le dégoûte, au contraire, il aimait un peu trop ce poids qui se posait sur son corps. Comment pouvait-il encore autant aimer cet homme après tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé? Au fond de lui il savait pourquoi. Il comprenait pourquoi. Mais l'autre, il devait le lui dire. Sinon... Il ne lui pardonnerait pas.

"Je suis roi."

Bohort leva un sourcil et lui adressa un regard rempli de reproches. Léodagan dut se retenir de sourire. La loyauté de Bohort envers Arthur était sincèrement touchante. Il avait toujours aimé ça chez lui. Pour mettre son ancien amant dans de meilleurs dispositions et espérant arriver à un début de réconciliation, il décida de lui accorder ce point.

"Régent certes. Murmura-t-il. Un régent, ne peux pas se comporter n'importe comment. Je ne peux pas me permettre-

-D'aimer un homme? Ça ne vous dérangeait pas quand nous étions tous les deux chevaliers. La voix de Bohort laissait enfin transparaître sa tristesse et son regret.

-Essayez de comprendre Bohort."

Il voulut attraper les mains de Bohort dans les siennes mais le chevalier ne le laissa pas faire. Il les ramena près de lui. Serra ses paumes ensemble, liant ses doigts entre eux. Les mains de Léodagan retombèrent sur le lit. Malgré cet échec Léodagan semblait reprendre peu à peu confiance en lui. Bohort l'écoutait. Bohort était prêt à le comprendre. Il allait peut-être même réussir à le pardonner. Pas tout de suite oh non! Mais un jour sans doute, il le pardonnera. Le roi avala sa salive et reprit son discours.

"Je voulais, je crois..." Ses mots étaient hésitants "Prouver à mon père que je pouvait être l'homme qu'il voulait que je sois. Et dans son image du roi à aucun moment, je dis bien aucun Bohort, le roi ne peut aimer un autre homme. De manière générale un homme ne peut pas aimer un homme. Ce n'est pas mon avis bien sûr... Yvain m'en voudrait à vie. Et ça n'aurait pas de sens. Je n'ai jamais voulu me séparer de vous, je voulez juste faire plaisir à un fantôme et adopter la posture du souverain que je croyais la plus adaptée.

-Léodagan." Bohort s'approcha un peu du roi, sa voix était douce, enfin..." Votre père est mort. Vous n'avez pas à vous conformer à ses désirs. Vous n'aviez pas à faire ressortir votre douleur sur moi, vous n'auriez pas du me laisser de côté. Je comprends votre peine, mais ce n'est pas à moi de la vivre. C'est à moi de vous aider à la vivre. Et, depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que les paroles de votre père ne valent rien.

-C'est inconscient Bohort. C'est inscrit en moi. Dans ma chaire" Il porta la main à son poignet.

Les yeux du chevalier de Gaunes se portèrent sur le dos de son amant, il pouvait presque voir les cicatrices au travers de la tunique de Léodagan. Il essaya de nouveau de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Cette fois Bohort ne les retira pas. Il les serra fermement. Il regarda l'autre homme droit dans les yeux. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Mais il devait attendre encore un peu, attendre que Bohort le veuille. Il dit gravement :

"Je t'aime Bohort. Je n'ai pas un instant cessé de t'aimer. Et enregistre bien ça dans ton crâne car je ne le répéterai pas tout de suite.

-Seigneur Léodagan pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas dit ça plus tôt?" Murmura Bohort, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sa voix était triste mais tendre." Quand vous m'avez envoyé à la tourelle par exemple. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait part de vos doutes et de vos craintes. Vous savez bien que si vous m'aviez exposé la chose j'aurais compris, je vous aurais aidé. Nous aurions pu passer cette épreuve ensemble. Je vous aime aussi et j'aimerai que tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé mais comprenez que je ne peux pas simplement oublier ce qui s'est passé si rapidement.

-Bohort, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai agi de cette manière. Je veux juste que tu me pardonnes. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra."

Le plus jeune des deux détourna la tête. Il était heureux. Mais maintenant il avait honte. Honte de comment il avait agi à la tourelle. Il avait peur, maintenant qu'il savait que l'homme qui l'aimait encore et n'avait jamais cessé, il avait honte de ne pas être resté l'homme que Léodagan le sanguinaire, roi de Carmélide et régent de Bretagne aimait. Léodagan s'approcha encore un peu plus de Bohort et lui demanda gentiment :

"Et toi - vous, pourquoi avez-vous tué cet homme?

-J'ai obéi à vos ordres.

-Bohort..." Le ton de Léodagan était tendre, sans reproche.

Il posa sa paume contre la joue de son ancien amant et le força à tourner le regard vers lui.

"Ne jouez... Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je vous... Je te connais, tu ne tuerais jamais. Qu'est-ce que-

-C'est Lionel. Déclara Bohort. Il a tiré. Avec son arbalète. Sur notre cousin Lancelot.

-Sur qui?! Il est pas mort lui?! S'étonna Léodagan.

-Apparemment non. Enfin maintenant..."

Bohort se laissa porter par un grand rire sans joie qui glaça le sang du roi de Carmélide, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Bohort était beau quand il riait. Il remarquait toutes ses particularités. Comment sa pomme d'Adam tremblait, comment ses joues se teintaient délicatement de rouge, comment ses coins de bouche remontaient et comment de petites larmes se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder et d'aimer chaque petits détails de son amant. Mais ce rire l'inquiétait.

"Bohort..."

L'interpellé cessa immédiatement de rire.

"Comment tu-

-Comment je vis le fait d'avoir participé à la mort de mon cousin? D'un homme qui a été autrefois un ami fidèle et des chevaliers les plus braves de la table ronde?"

Léodagan tressaillit, le ton de Bohort était si calme quand ces mots coulèrent sur sa langue. Bohort lui sourit faiblement.

"Étrangement, je ne sens rien. Je suis désolé pour Lancelot, pour ce qu'il est devenu mais je ne suis pas désolé de l'avoir vu mourir."

Il posa son front contre celui de Léodagan. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Ils se sourirent. Leurs deux souffles se mélangeaient. L'air était chargé d'une étrange tension. Les lèvres de Bohort étaient si tentantes, Léodagan ne pouvait résister. Il se racla la gorge et tourna son regard vers le mur avant de parler une nouvelle fois, grommelant des mots incompréhensibles comme "J'mattendais pas à ça".

"Ce doit être étrange pour vous de me voir comme ça. fit Bohort, souriant toujours.

-Je suis désolé Bohort. Pour toi, pour moi.

-Je suis désolé aussi."

Leurs lèvres étaient proches, si proches, Léodagan n'avait qu'à se pencher un tout petit peu pour enfin retrouver le contact des lèvres de Bohort contre les siennes, pour retrouver la sensation de ses baisers. Il n'avait jamais oublié le goût des baisers de Bohort, mais il voulait revivre ces sensations si grisantes, se sentir proche de son amant de nouveau et redécouvrir sa bouche, sa langue, ses dents, son goût... Il se risqua à demander :

"Bohort, est-ce que vous pensez que-

-Léodagan." Coupa Bohort, gentiment cette fois.

Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes mais ne l'embrassa pas, il le taquinait. Léodagan entrouvrit la bouche pour tenter Bohort. Mais le chevalier ne céda pas à la tentation. Il déplaça ses lèvres sur la joue de Léodagan, l'embrassa ici et recula un peu pour lui parler de nouveau.

"Oui, nous pouvons. Je veux que nous redevenions comme avant."

Cette fois, Léodagan ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il l'embrassa. Il n'avait définitivement pas oublié le goût et la sensation des lèvres de Bohort, comment pourrait-il? Mais il ça lui avait manqué, ces baisers lui avaient manqué, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Bohort entrouvrit la bouche, laissant Léodagan glisser sa langue dans sa gorge. Ils restèrent ainsi, longtemps, très longtemps, mais ça leur parut si court. Finalement, ils durent s'éloigner pour reprendre leur souffle, les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée, les yeux luisants de bonheur et un sourire stupide peint sur les lèvres du chevalier de Gaunes. Une goutte de sueur coulaient le long du front du prince. Elle était sucrée cette fois. Bohort s'éloigna de lui lentement mais Léodagan ramena ses lèvres aux siennes. il l'embrassa de nouveau savourant la sensation de cette bouche contre la sienne. Lentement, il fit basculer leurs corps sur le lit, surplombant celui de Bohort qui s'enfouit dans les draps. Il quitta ses lèvres pour tracer son menton avec des baisers puis descendit lentement le long de la gorge de Bohort. Ce dernier lâcha un gémissement qu'il étouffa en se mordant la lèvre. Il se releva légèrement, rouge, le souffle haletant et bégaya entre deux gémissements :

"J'espère qu'il est clair que je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné?

-Très clair en effet." Marmonna Léodagan

La bouche de Léodagan était posée contre la paume d'Adam de Bohort. Il descendit lentement ses baisers, laissant une trainée brûlante sur le cou et les épaules de son amant. Sans savoir comment leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol. Leurs peaux nues entrèrent en contact, leur sueur froide, leurs chaires brûlantes. Le mélange des deux sensations les fit légèrement haleter contre la bouche de l'un et de l'autre. Bohort frissonnait. Pas de froid non. Les lèvres de Léodagan descendaient insidieusement de plus en plus bas.

"Léo - _AH_ !

Léodagan remonta vers son visage, un sourire satisfait sur la bouche, se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa encore une fois. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se passer si longtemps des baisers de Bohort. Le plus jeune s'accrocha à son dos, ses ongles griffant sa peau autour de sa colonne vertébrale, les traces blanches s'opposant aux marques rouges laissées par Goustan. La chaleur était suffocante, leurs peaux collantes mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. Léodagan réussit à articuler entre deux baisers :

"Tu as?

-Comme d'habitude."

Léodagan quitta un instant à contre cœur le corps de Bohort. Il s'empressa de récupérer ce qu'il cherchait avec une rapidité presque étonnante. Il vida une partie du pot sur ses doigts et il reprit possession des lèvres de Bohort. Il tremblait. Et si Bohort ne voulait pas? Et si ce n'était que sur le coup du... Bohort ne laissa pas suivre le flux de ses pensées. Le chevalier posa ses mains sur ses joues et plongea son regard sombre dans ses iris dorées. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux avec tendresse comme pour l'assurer de l'amour qu'il lui portait, de l'envie qu'il avait... La main du roi glissa le long de sa cuisse.

"Tu -

-Oui, je t'en pris... Je te promets que je le dirai si... Un gémissement coupa ses mots. Promis Léo."

La tête de Bohort s'enfonça dans le matelas, rejetée en arrière, étouffant un cri. Il serrait les doigts sur les draps jusqu'à presque se briser les jointures. Leurs torses se collèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Mordant respectivement leurs lèvres, quelques goutes sang vinrent se mêler à leur passion. Quelques instant passèrent, ils n'étaient que corps, lèvres, souffles hachés, gémissements légers, rires, appels plaintifs du nom de leur amant et draps froissés.

"Tu, tu vas? Murmura Léodagan à son oreille.

-Bien."

Bohort l'embrassa, essuyant avec sa langue le reste de sang sur ses lèvres.

"Très bien, parfaitement bien." Répéta-t-il avec un sourire.

Léodagan se laissa retomber à côté de son amant retrouvé.

"Je vais me répéter et j'aime pas ça.

-Quoi? Murmura Bohort entre deux respirations saccadées.

-Je t'aime."

Le plus jeune se colla à lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, il murmura :

"Je t'aime aussi."


End file.
